nozomio nagaio
by Dama azul 1
Summary: los miedos simpre nos mantienen aterrados, asustados y nos hacen ver iluciones que no deseamos.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola soy yo con mis ideas raras, antes de exámenes parciales, mizu-chan con algebra, nasu-chan con química y reactivos y por ultimo tsuki-chan con lectura, ingles, habilidades y laboratorio. Si pobres de mis hijas ya no sabe qué días viven_

_**Disclamer**__: soul eater no me pertenece blabla… demanda por…blablá… solo ocio….blabla…disfrútenlo…blablá no la entretengo bye _

Sayonara no akumo

(Adiós de demonio)

**Pov. Maka**

Donde están tus manos quienes fuertemente me sostenías a no decaer en el lago de sangre de inmensa infelicidad. Mis risas fueron selladas de un solo golpe dejándome sola en un mundo oscuro y una ciudad con poca iluminación me encantaría estar contigo en el lugar que imaginamos una vez. Pero me doy cuenta que nada cambiara no importa cuánto la soledad me aqueje dejándome sin aliento para gritar. Entiendo que las lágrimas de mis ojos se enfriaran dejándome lejos de tu lado. A ti simplemente podía ser yo pero me han abierto los ojos a nuevos horizontes que quiera o no quiera se me que me lastimaran.

-Maka esto es todo, no podemos continuar engañándonos – su voz a comparación de otros momento había perdido su calidez embriagadora. No deseaba irme, no de esta manera, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado yo no le podía abandonar de este modo.

-maka abre ya la puesta no podemos continuar de este modo es por tu bien –

Era verdad yo no podía estar junto a él y eso era tal vez la razón más grande a la cual yo estaba arraigada en no abandonar.

-¡no quiero salir!- le grito en un tono desaojado entre las lagrimas que se negaban a desaparecer, no lo podía aceptar no de esta manera, tome mis piernas con más fuerza para tratar de para el flujo de las lagrimas. – lo lamento simplemente no quiero que esto termine-

-se a lo que te refieres_ pauso recargándose justo en la puerta de mi habitación clara señal para negarse a abandonar su lugar. – Pero ambos sabemos que si esto continua no podremos continuar con lo mismo- suspiro – se que tarde o temprano terminare lastimándote y es lo que menos deseo- retacho estas últimas palabras con un muy marcado y melancólico tono.

-ya he hecho lo suficiente contigo y jamás me has reclamado nada soy de lo peor- tenía razón de culparme, tenía yo toda la razón y el decir esas palabras era la última y única mera de encontrar un respiro en mi inmensa desesperación. – no me basto con haberte infectado de la sangre negra como para que me culpes de eso-

-no… te equivocas- sabia que él no estaba de acuerdo con que me culpara y era básico en el decir siempre eso. – Eso tenía que suceder y nada más-

-¡NO!! NO ME EQUIVOCO! ¡ESO LO SABES!- desmesuradamente contesto pero de inmediato recobro la poca calma que me quedaba - Soul hemos pasado 2 año juntos y sigo sin hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarte-

-maka…- lentamente jira el pomo de la puerta – no es verdad te has hecho muy fuerte porque siguas culpándote de no poder ser como los demás que acaso no entiendes que tu eres especial – abre la puerta de mi habitación y lentamente se introduce dentro de ella.

-sal nunca me ha gustado que estés en los lugares oscuros y más si estás sola-

* * *

**Pov. Soul**

-sal nunca me ha gustado que estés en los lugares oscuros y más si estás sola- después de tanto discutir con maka, ella había cedido para abrirme la puerta, era un alivio pero en adelante quedaba la peor parte.

-lo lamento Soul… no lo pude detener- era la voz de maka en la oscuridad que era robada por las nubes que franqueaban temerariamente a la sonriente luna de esa noche.

-he- se escucho la voz de una tercera persona en el rincón de la pequeña habitación, el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre total, libros tirados, sabanas en el piso, ropa regada. Todo estaba destrozado de pies a cabeza.

-¿quién eres?- pregunto. No tenía ni la menor idea que quien se tratara.

-venga tío, que a caso no tengo ni derecho a que se me recuerde.- su voz era familiar pero por su forma de hablar y de pararse me hacía dudar. –Haz memoria-

-déjate de bromas ¿cómo es que ha entrado?- solo necesitaba un par de minutos para que alguna nueve se dispersara y dejara pasar unos cuantos rayos de luz y podría saber quién es. Tal y como lo había predicho las nueves del cielo se dispersaron, pero en mi caso las dudas ya se habían conglomerado en mi cabeza, simplemente mis ojos no lo podían creer.

-tú eres…- murmure atropelladamente.

-Soul eres lento soy… -

_Ha que dijeron pues no le revelare quien es solo concluyo con esto… __**¿quién será, ese tipo?, ¿Qué quiere con maka?, ¿Qué hará Soul cuando nos rebele la identidad de esa persona?, ¿tendrá una aparición especial escalibur?, ¿black star se comerá su onigiri?, ¿kid dejara la simetría?, ¿paty dejara a los animales del zoológico en paz?, ¿Crona superara sus miedos e irá a ver a un psicólogo? Y la más importante ¿Por qué me hago esa preguntas si yo soy la escritora**__?.... esas y muchas repuestas mas en el siguiente capítulo._

_Mi mundo e ilusiones eres tú_

_No desmorones mi alma que_

_Fácilmente se puede quebrantar._

_**Siguiente capítulo:**_

_**Hitomi hoiko no akumo**_

_(El demonio de los ojos grises.)_


	2. demonios de los ojos grises

Hola chicas dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Esta historia la inspire de una cansino de chihiro onizuka titulada que os recomiendo que la lean acompañada con esta melodía una y otra vez a una velocidad tranquila sino ni modo y solo léanlo, perdonen mis faltas a las 12 de la noche ya no tiene las ideas en su lugar.

_**Disclamer**__: soul eater no me pertenece blabla… demanda por…blablá… solo ocio….blabla…disfrútenlo…blablá no las entretengo._

_**Hitomi hoiko no akumo**_

_(El demonio de los ojos grises.)_

_- no demores mucho o de lo contrario me perderé con facilidad en esta oscuridad…-_

La voz que me llamaba, se alejaba poco a poco en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos su tono estaba llena de desesperación, ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperada con que la salvara? En este mundo ya nadie necesita de mi existencia.

_-Ayúdame por favor… tu solo me puedes salvar escúchame… So…- _

Nuevamente todo cayó en el profundo silencio en la habitación, ¿mi mente divagaba o en verdad había escuchado esa voz?, yo mismo dudaba de mi mente, que tontería, esto si era lo más bajo más que el miedo de perderla, tengo más miedo al demonio de mi subconsciente. Todo tenía un límite y sin duda ya había sobrepasado el mío.

_-no temas Soul la oscuridad es agradable, chico es lo único que queda después de todo… la oscuridad, la muerte, la desconfianza todo está oculto en ella y tu eres perteneciente a la misma no niegues eso y hazme caso, recuérdame… y deja que yo me encargue de todo_-

_-tengo miedo no quiero ir sola-_

Susurraba entre sollozos la voz de una niña…

_-no te preocupes pequeña cuando este Soul con nosotros no habrá nada que temer-_

Responde la otra persona muy dulcemente, por desgracia lo único que logro fue hacer que la pobre niña llorara peor.

-_tengo miedo…-_

Repetía una y otra vez:

_-tengo miedo… pero no quiero que el venga con nosotros no contigo demonio de ojos grises-_

Tenía razón un demonio de ojos grises, ese demonio que había tomado mi forma, era el mismo demonio de mi subconsciente. Mi confusión no desaprecias, sino al contrario incrementaba al igual que el ritmo de las nubes que impasiblemente rodeaban a la luna que sonreía maléficamente. 

_-__Ho Soul-_exclamo el imitador de rostros que estaba frente a mí, como si fuese un buen amigo o un pariente al cual no había visto en años, como si en verdad me conociera.

-¿qué rayos quieres ahora?- le respondo con una mirada fulminante y seria, junto con un tono desdeñoso.

-_venga porque me tratas de este modo… vengo a hacerte un favor-_ su sonrisa era burlona y su tono despreocupado ante la situación. Responde en su defensa. ¿Qué podía hacer por mí que fuera de utilidad?... (Remarco_ que sea bueno para mí y maka). _Desde que soy portador de la sangre negra siempre había tratado de matarle o alejarle de mi lado. Por supuesto que jamás lo había logrado.

-no me salga con esa cabreadas, tu ayudándome eso es imposible tu solo me causas problemas y además… deja a maka de una vez me repugna que la toques –

_-venga sí que te puedo ayudar aquí Soul sabes…- _

Su cara mostraba satisfacción plena ante un plan bien realizado, si en verdad no era nada cool que utilizara mi cara para aparecer frente a mí, es como mirar a un espejo y decir - te odio- a ti mismo.

_-en fin chico eres un terco pero dejaras de serlo cundo sepas que esta chica ya no está viva-_

Sus últimas palabra se clavaron sobre mi pecho con sobrenatural dolor, esa simples palabras me había herido más que cuando enfrente a Crona por primera vez. Se acerco a la cama y recostó sobre de ella a maka antes de alejarle rozo su mano en su mejilla después por su flequillo y por ultimo deposito un beso en su frente.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pude conjugar ese par de palabras a pesar del nudo de mi garganta.

_-bueno ella no está muerta del todo pero… pronto lo estará ya que la sangre negra ha infectado por completo su cuerpo y no hay manera de echarse para atrás-_

Si mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad, lo que menos había deseado maka portando ese horrendo pecado a causa de mis indulgencias.

_-en fin si no me heces casos y vas a salvarle ella se quedara con migo, aun que eso me tendría muy complacido sabes es linda a pesar de que no tiene pechos de ahí en más es una lindura de chica.- _

Sus palabras para mí era una blasfema, quería golpearlo, cortarle por la mitad, destazarle hasta que no quedara rastro de que existió pero el deseo de salvar a maka me ayudo a controlarme y mantener una conversión para que me dijera como hacerlo.

-¿y dime que debo de hacer yo?… ¿cómo me vas a utilizar esta vez?-

_-Este es un juego solamente ando aburrido y decidí divertirme un poco con ambos pero lastima por maka lo suyo ya es irreversible… bueno pues vez si quieres ir por ella tendrás que entrar a tu propio subconsciente ahí sin dudas la encontraras-_

-¿qué pasa si no regreso?- sabía que ocultaba algo

_-me quedare con tu cuerpo… ¿qué tal heces el trato con migo o no?-_

-eres un… - no termine la maldición para cundo ya le había dado la mano haciendo el trato con el –infeliz sabias que iba a decir que si así me costara la vida.- __

-_bueno que tal si comenzamos son esto…-_sonríe ampliamente ante su parcial victoria. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba dentro de una habitación de colores rojos, blancos y negros, si podía distinguirlo a la perfección esa habitación donde ha había estado con maka una vez y donde siempre discuto con ese demonio.

-_bailas muy bien linda quieres continuar- _esa voz la reconocía, profunda, ronca y muy tentadora el demonio que me aquejaba comúnmente a mí se estaba divirtiendo en algún lado de la habitación. Se escuchaba música de jazz al fondo es decir en verdad estaba muy animado, lastima pronto de acabaría su diversión. Camine durante un par de minutos a lo largo de la sala, hasta que llegue a la habitación de donde Salí su risa, gire el pomo de la puerta y los encontré ahí el diablillo que comúnmente es más pequeño que yo estaba de mi tamaño:

-así que te la estas pasando bien no es verdad- la pregunto entrando en la habitación en ese momento mi ropa cambio a el típico traje negro con camisa roja que siempre utilizaba en ese lugar.

_-ha Soul que bien que has llegado… ¿dime quieres bailar con ella es muy buena cuando le vas marcando los pasos- _tenia a maka pegada al cuerpo apenas y la podía ver era más grande que ella así que no la podía distinguir. Si eso era lo que más me enfermaba que otro sujeto le pusiera las manos enzima más a sabiendas de que ella era solamente mí. Cuando el diablillo lo noto la soltó de la cintura y dejo que la viera, estaba sorprendido ya que el vestido que había visto con anterioridad lo había cambiado por uno más ajustado al cuerpo, tenía puestos unos tacones altos y su cabello iba suelto con una cinta en lugar de diadema.

-te has divertido lo suficiente- le reclamo acercándome y tomando de la mano a maka pero ella se paró en seco y dijo:

-_quiero quedarme con él_- sus palabras me detuvieron el corazón ya que jamás lo había imaginado de parte de ella

-no es hora de que estés jugando maka tenemos que irnos de este lugar- le reclame estupefacto ante su reacción.

-_en verdad quiero quedarme no es un juego es divertido estas en la oscuridad –_

Al verla a los ojos lo tenía claro….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su alma ya era poseída por la sangre negra.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.Wuaaa hasta aquí este capítulo en fin tengo exámenes así que no podre revivir mis historias muertas (no por ahora) están publicadas en mi perfil. Esperen la próxima semana el siguiente capítulo. **_

_Mi mundo e ilusiones eres tú_

_No desmorones mi alma que_

_Fácilmente se puede quebrantar._

_**Siguiente capítulo:**_

_Hitomi midorino no kishin._

_(Ojos verdes de demonio)_

_**Este es el ultimo capitulo. No se lo pierdan.**_


	3. demonio de ojos verdes

Hola holinas en fin este es el ultimo capitulo según yop claro disfrútenlo. Sé que los otros dos capítulos estuvieron súper cortos pero este espero y les guste.

_**Disclamer**__: soul eater no me pertenece blabla… demanda por…blablá… solo ocio….blabla…disfrútenlo…blablá no las entretengo_

_**Tercer capítulo:**_

_Hitomi midorino no kishin._

_(Ojos verdes de demonio)_

_Verdes sus dulces ojos que ahora solo me pertenecen a mí y tu jamás volverás a ver mas así como las cosas y recuerdos se extinguen ella te olvidara…_

No me era posible entender lo que me trataba de decir, ella en verdad se divertía en ese lugar. Al principio y por su mirada supe que en verdad hablaba enserio pero había algo que no me concordaba en nada, aún así tenía mis dudar sobre su respuesta.

-¿qué demonios le has hecho demonio de porquería?- le reclamo mirándolo con furia al demonio rojo que se sentaba junto al piano.

-_venga Soul…-_ toma su forma o mejor dicho mi forma- _estamos muy alegres ella y yo porque no te nos unes he… - _murmura de forma maliciosa con las manos en los bolcillos.

-deja de estarme jodiendo y dime qué rayos le has hecho a maka.- le grito desde el otro lado de la sala exaltado y dispuesto a destazare por completo.

-_bueno te será flaco_- coloca sus manos en la nuca y saca una daga de la nada como por arte de magia debo admitirlo no sabía que se podía hacer eso en un sueño por así decirlo - _veras como te lo explico…-_ balanceo el cuchillo de un lado a otro. De un momento a otro la arma se encontró acuchillando a maka esta vez sí se había pasado de la raya y tenía asegurada la muerte eterna.

-¿qué rayos ha hecho?- me lance trasformando mi brazo en una hoja filosa.

-_tranquilo mira… ella tan solo era una ilusión-_me dice de forma inocente y tranquila mientras el cuerpo de maka se disolvía de la nada.

-¿qué significa esto?- si en verdad estaba viva maka ya no comprendía en donde la podía encontrar en este mundo de locos.

_- ella era tan solo un sueño tuyo… bueno la verdad es que no importa… la verdadera no está aquí para empezar solo es uno de mis tantos intentos para confundirte quiero saber que tanto soportaras por ella -_

-No seas idiota-Lo fulmino con la mirada mientras el infeliz se reincorporaba de la caída que le había dado con el golpe dela pared.

–_es por eso que no supe como explícate y chico sí que eres fuerte… de acuerdo me exprese mal fue mi error y el golpee me lo gane a pulso no es verdad- _reitera mientras empieza a merodear por el salón y retirando el disco de música para hablar de mejor manera

-deja te de juegos y habla de una buena vez antes de que en verdad te mate – le remato en la expresión "te mato" para que fuera tomando en serio lo que le decía.

_-hecho, bueno tal y como ella en otra ocasión entro por ti, tienes que hacer esto, en este momento la mente de la chica… este maka verdad está confundida no sabe que debe de hacer o si lo que hace está bien_- repone mientras fija su mirada en algún punto de la basta habitación.

-¿que se supone que haga? – le pregunto. Sin decirme ni una sola palabra el salió del salón pero por su mirada me indico que lo acompañara. Abrió una de la puerta que estaba al fondo del salón donde comúnmente estaba el piano que tocaba y encendió una vela de las tantas que estaban colgadas en los muros. Me sorprendió el camino no parecía tener un final, abría puerta tras puerta era desesperante, el no mostraba indicios de desesperación si no al contrario de satisfacción y entusiasmo.

-_dime Soul… sé que no soy el adecuado para decirte lo y menos en este lugar pero…- _detuvo la marcha rápidamente para verme a los ojos -_¿Qué es ella para ti exactamente? ¿Por qué arriesgas tanto por ella?_

-bueno…no serias capaz de entender mis razones nunca.- entre cierro los ojos y bajo la vista de inmediato.

-_dímelas intentare entenderlas- _ muy confiado me dice mientras continuábamos nuevamente con el descenso de las escaleras.

-bueno a decir verdad ella es muy lista y se puedo confiar en ella sin siquiera conocerla a pesar de las continuas riñas que tenemos siempre nos sobre llevamos uno con otro supongo que eso hace que me divierta tanto con ella- sonrió inconscientemente ante mi propio comentario –será una agresiva, compasiva ratona de biblioteca plana pero es mi técnico, antes de eso mi amiga y por sobre todas las cosas es el amor de mi vida-

-_entiendo te has enamorado de tu propia técnica… ¿eso no es un poco tonto?, no es por ofender pero digo eras un muy buen músico en si toda tu familia lo era y lo es… eso es lo que no comprendo de ti chico a pesar de que tu y yo estamos unidos no pensamos igual_- sonríe para si mismo

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto muy dudoso ante sus preguntas, no me importaba responderla en absoluto solo que viniendo de él era extraño.

-_bueno tu carrera como músico pudo ser grandioso uno de los mejores pianistas del mundo y hubieras tenido a cualquier chica a tus pies…-_ abra una puerta más que se encontraba en el camino- tu pudiste haber tenido todo pero estas aquí tratando de salvarla aun acosta de tu vida una chica con la que siempre peleas-

-bueno es algo tonto pero desde pequeño soñé con una persona como ella, y por casualidad del destino la encontré he vivido con ella 2 años o más esto sin que la conociera pero aun cuando la vi por primera vez cundo estaba tocando el piano y nos volvimos compañeros sabia que ella era algo más que eso y sigo sin querer olvidar ese día que no cambiaria ni por toda la fama ni por todo el dinero que me ofrecieran en el mundo sin ella no me serviría de nada vivir- le respondo mientras él habría una puerta mas.

_-hemos llegado Soul- _freno en seco dejándome pasar a la ultima habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás mío. __

_-ya no te puedes hacer para atrás elije la puerta adecuada y trae de regreso a la verdadera… o cierto corres un riesgo_- repone antes de que salga corriendo si como no me lo había imaginado otra más de ser clausulas.

-¿de qué se trata?

_- si elijes a la chica equivocada traerás a la misma locura en persona o a un demonio… es todo tu sabrás lo que haces.- _doy un paso adelante pero me detiene_ –mucha suerte Soul la necesitaras- _

-si eres un desgraciado total.- le grito antes de salir. Recorrí un largo corredor hasta que llegue a 2 puertas una blanca y una negra. El me había dicho que tendría que elegir y pensé que lo más obvio seria que estuviera en la puesta blanca así que la abrí. Entre con mucho cuidado, y me di cuenta que había un bello prado de flores rojas. Era como los campos elíseos tan bellos que nadie los creería aunque los viera, ningún pintor podría recrear tan bello paisaje en un marco. Pues era un lugar el cual dios permitía pisar a sus elegidos

-_Soul_- resonó una voz a mi espalda. Regrese la mirada, no me había equivocado era una fortuna. Era maka quien me había llamado. Me gusto mucho el modo en cual lucia sus ojos contrataban con el verde del césped y brillaban con el vestido blanco largo que traía. En verdad era un sueño pues en realidad tanta hermosura en un solo lugar se podría ver en el cielo.

-Maka que bien que está aquí.- exclamo mientras la tomaba por lo brazos y hacia que se cayeran la flores que traía en las manos. Su rostro era confuso de descifrar, emoción, tristeza, desacuerdo y enojo inundaba sus facciones.

-_he no me voy yo me quiero quedar- _se zafa las mano y se agacha por la flores que traía _-¿por qué no ye te quedas con migo en este lugar? es muy tranquilo _-

Genial seguía con lo mismo…

-_ayúdame… tengo miedo So...-_

Escuche nuevamente la voz de la niña llorando ¿quién era?.... que tonto había sido me había ido por lo obvio y el sabia que elijaría la puerta blanca. Me ha ganado.

-_HA_- se escucho un grito desgarrados al otro lado de la puerta. Trate se salir corriendo pero la falsa maka me tomo de la manga.

- _quédate con migo si lo haces te prometo que después regresaremos_- dude por un momento si hacer caso o no pero tarde un segundo en darme cuenta de lo había ocurrido. Me zafe tras trasforme mi brazo en una guadaña para después cortar en breve la ilusión de maka, Salí de la habitación mientras, la imagen de los jardines desaparecía.

_-llegaste tarde su vida ya es mía Soul.- _ me sonríe ampliamente el demonio con mi rostro.

-no puede ser- en verdad había asesinado a la verdadera maka, la chica que pensé que solo era una ilusión en verdad era maka no estaba equivocado. Que había hecho… yo había matado a maka. Me acerque al cuerpo se encontraba en un charco de sangre, sangre que yo había derramado. Levente su rostro era tan apacible que juraba que estaba solamente dormida después de una larga misión.

_- sabes que es lo más divertido Soul… la vida de los humanos están frágil que me sorprende que los deje siquiera bajar a la tierra para vivir, y sabes que es lo peor de cazo – _pauso para tomar aire.

_-lo peor que tienen los humanos es que no alcanza a distinguir entre lo real, lo falso, lo vivo y lo muerto- _

-es una mentira eso… dime una cosa como sabes tú que existes, como sabes que eres real y que estás vivo- su cara mostro confusión y enojo. Eso fue suficiente para mí, las peguntas que me hicieron las palabras que acababa de decir y su forma de hablar en algunas ocasiones.

–entiendo tú no estás ni vivo ni eres real eres tu una ilusión necesitas utilizar a alguien para que te reconozca eres la tristeza no es verdad, al ver que maka estaba tan indefensa trataste de orillarme para que cayera también en la tristeza y así saber que en verdad existes-

Había dado en el clavo solo faltaba rematarle y todo terminaría.

-Déjate de juegos y vámonos de este lugar es demasiado para mi maka… no hay porque estar triste si eso es lo que te hace ser débil yo jamás me alejare de ti - extiendo la mano hacia mi impostor.

-_así que quieres que yo vaya contigo Soul- _por algún motivo escondió su cara detrás del flequillo que de ser de un color blanco se torno a un cabello de color rubio y largo – _de acuerdo, te has dado cuenta de que yo soy maka…gracias me has salvado- _levanto la mirada sus ojos ya no eran de color rojo sino de sus típico color verde jade, estaba llorando de alegría. lo único que hice fue tomarla de la mano y abrazarle.

-todo estará bien de hoy en adelante si-

Si tenía razón todo el tiempo estuvo frente a mí la persona que más importaba y ahora me había dado cuenta, por temerle a la locura me había hundido en la tristeza y ese era el sentimiento del cual había sido absorbida.

-_sabes Soul…-_me dice mientras se acercaba hacia mi- _desde ahora yo seré tu demonio de ojos verdes- _de su espalda de desplegaron un par de hermosas alas blancas -_ ´pero no temas que yo jamás te hare daño simplemente te cuidare por la eternidad-_

Cuando despertamos nos dimos cuenta que todo el rato que habíamos pasado dentro se había detenido pero también sabíamos que todo estaría mejor y ya nada podría separarnos ya no porque ambos somos dueños de la misma sangre….

Somos dueños de la misma locura.

Y somos propietarios del mismo amor.

End.

**Corto no me quede a la mitad de las idea pero el chiste es que en verdad matara a maka pero como casi siempre hago eso mejor dejo final semi feliz sin más esto es todo. Cierto esperan un poco mas por la historia que tengo abandonadas las pienso revivir. Kokoro no tameni regresa con otras hermanitas que estaban antes que ella. **

**Nos leemos. Pronto y plis dejen comentario.**

**sayo **


End file.
